1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus that is capable of transmitting information using plural transmission methods, a method of controlling such an apparatus, and a program for enabling a computer to execute such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus such as a network-connected multifunction machine that has communication functions may be configured to transmit the same set of image data to plural destinations, for example. In such an apparatus, the destination designation operations for designating the plural destinations with respect to a transmission job (transmission process) may be completed in one operation sequence, for example.
In recent years and continuing, security is becoming an important issue in the field of communications. For example, an image registration server that registers and distributes images registered in client terminal apparatuses may have means for registering an encryption key of each transmission terminal and means for encrypting an image using its registered encryption key to transmit the image. The terminal receiving such an image may use a dedicated decryption key to decrypt the received image. In this way, security measures may be implemented against interception of data communications, eavesdropping, data access under false identity, and data tampering, for example (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-092608).
In the case of designating transmission destinations in conventional imaging apparatuses, when a destination requiring transmission of an encrypted image is selected, it may not be possible to simultaneously select another destination that does not require such encryption transmission, or even if selection of such a destination is possible, actual image transmission to the selected destination may be not be possible, for example. Similarly, when a destination that does not require transmission of an encrypted image is selected, another destination that requires transmission of an encrypted image may not be selected, or such transmission may not be enabled.
Accordingly, when a user wishes to transmit an image to a destination that requires encrypted image transmission and another destination that does not require encrypted image transmission such as a destination within a LAN that does not involve transmission via an external network, the user may have to perform the same designation operations two times which can be quite burdensome.